Talk:Aibileen murders Mae Mobley/@comment-99.22.48.131-20141207001107
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 14) Aibileen and Mae Mobley board Flight 180. "Do you mind if I have the window seat, Aibee?" Mae Mobley asks, polietly. "Fuck you, you retarded bitch!" Aibileen screams as a few white passengers stare. "What you looking at, you retarted fucks?!" Aibileen shouts. The passengers look away as the cabin lights dim for takeoff and the seatbelt sign blinks. All the passengers put their seatbelts on. Mae Mobley takes the window seat as Aibileen sits next to her. "Ma'am, Negroes aren't allowed to sit with white children." a handsome white male flight attendant says. "The fuck you say, motherfucking pussy?!" Aibileen yells, angrily, getting out of her seat. "Neogroes aren't allowed to sit with white children." the male flight attendant repeats. "Go fuck yourself, you bastard!" Aibileen shouts as the male flight attendant walks away. Nearby white passengers give Aibileen a long cold stare. Mae Mobley looks at Aibileen, confused. "What?! What you white-trash pussies?!" Aibileen shouts. The passengers look away as the plane takes off. Aibileen sighs as she closes her eyes. Mae Mobley looks out the window as rain pours down. A few minutes later, the plane shakes violently, waking up Aibileen from her sleep. Mae Mobley shrieks as a female flight attendant closes the carry-on luggage overhead bin above Aibileen. "Sorry about that." the female flight attendant apologizes, smiling at Aibileen. "This motherfucking plane woke me up from my motherfucking sleep, bitch! How the fuck are you motherfucking sorry about that?!" Aibileen snaps. The female flight attendant stares and walks down the aisle, speechless and shocked. "Yeah, you better walk away, you tramp!" Aibileen yells. "Where's the motherfucking Captain? Where can a Negro woman get herself some alcohol?" Aibileen asks, annoyed. "Aibee, sit down. You're scaring me." Mae Mobley whines, tugging on Aibileen's apron. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Aibileen shouts. "I isn't ain't gonna sit the fuck down until I get my motherfucking alcohol, no more!" Aibileen screeches. Everyone glances at Aibileen. "What you motherfucking piece of shits?!" Aibileen screams as everyone continues to stare at her, speechless. No one says a word. Aibileen sighs and finally decides to sit down in her seat and calms down. "Aibee, are we almost there?" Mae Mobley whines. "How in the fucking hell am I supposed to know if we're almost there?!" Aibileen furiously asks. She sighs, angrily as Mae Mobley stares at her. Aibileen sighs again as rain pours. "Mae Mobley, do you want food?" Aibileen asks. "Yeah!" Mae Mobley's eyes widen with happiness. The male flight attendant walks by. "Excuse me, sir?" Aibileen says. The male flight attendant turns around. "Yes, ma'am?" he says. "Uh...this white baby, wants some crackers." Aibileen tells him. The male flight attendant stares at her for a long time. "Yes, ma'am." he smiles, leaving. "Aibee, I'm hungry." Mae Mobley says, quietly. She puts the tray table down. "You ever get that feeling, Mae Mobley?" Aibileen whispers. Mae Mobley has a confused look on her face. "What feeling, Aibee?" Mae Mobley asks. "Well, its sort of like...this." Aibileen says as she grabs her by the back of the head and slams her face onto the tray table, cracking her skull, instantly killing her. Mae Mobley's face hits the table, lightly as Aibileen sighs once more.